Felejteni tudni kell
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Ez történik, ha Susie talál egy nagyon meggyőző rajzot Norvégiáról és Finnországról, és az nem hagyja addig nyugodni, amíg nem ír róluk egy novellát. Kéretik komolyan venni, és csak egy kicsit elvetemültnek nézni a fic szerzőjét, amiért összehozta őket.


_Az említett fanart: sad-sd. deviantart .com/ art/Kansallislippu-245064652_

* * *

Norvégia nem tudta, milyen meggyőződés hajtotta Finnországhoz, de biztos volt benne, hogy ő meg fogja érteni a problémáit. Így hát nemsokára ott állt az ajtaja előtt, rövidet csengetett, majd halkan, olyan _norvégosan _kopogtatott egy sort. Hallotta, ahogy Tino rohan ajtót nyitni, de amikor meglátta őt, mintha enyhe csalódottság suhant volna át az arcán.

– Szia, Norvégia! Mi járatban vagy erre? – Félreállt az útból. – Kerülj beljebb! – mosolygott Lukasra, de ez erőltetettnek hatott. Talán hiányzott belőle az a derű, ami mindig is jellemezte Tinót. Lukas biztos volt benne, hogy nincs valami rendjén közte és Svédország között. Ahogy a finn kicsit pipiskedve megpuszilta jobbról és balról, érezte a leheletén, hogy ivott.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Finnország, miután végre elengedte.

– Az a paraszt… Bocsánat, megsértem a parasztokat, azok dolgoznak is valamit, inkább a csúszómászó a legjobb meghatározása a fajának… megint ugyanaz a sztori, mint múltkor… de menjen csak szórakozni a kicsi Feröerrel, engem nem érdekel!

A norvég lerúgta a cipőjét, miközben káromkodott egy csúnyát, mert összeveszett a cipőfűzőjével. Tino felvette a földről Lukas leesett sapkáját, felrakta a fogasra, és lesegítette a vendégéről a kabátot. Norvégia még gyorsan kivette a zsebéből a cigis dobozt. Finnország tudta, hogy Lukas nem egy láncdohányos, de ha egyszer rákezd, akkor akár két dobozzal is el tud szívni egy alkalommal. Tinónak nem jutott semmi okos vagy vigasztaló az eszébe, amit mondhatott volna a feldúlt és mérges Lukasnak, így inkább hallgatott, és a kezénél fogva bevezette őt a nappaliba. Leültette a kanapéra, és gyorsan eltüntette a dohányzóasztalról azt az üveget, amiből eddig ivott. A tartalmának már úgy háromnegyede hiányzott, és Norvégia még éppen el tudta rajta olvasni a francia feliratot. Száraz fehérbor, amit általában a halételekhez szoktak ajánlani. Norvégia a homlokát ráncolta. Nem nagyon tudott rá magyarázatot találni, mert Finnország legfeljebb különleges alkalmakkor fogyasztott bort, ráadásul ezt a fajtát nem is szerette.

– Franciaországtól kaptam – szolgált a magyarázattal Tino. – Eredetileg vissza akartam küldeni neki, mert tudod milyen… Szerintem azért küldte, mert én egyike vagyok azon kevés országoknak, akikkel még nem feküdt össze és nem is fog, én aztán nem vagyok olyan. – Zavartan, erőltetetten vihorászott, míg enyhe pír játszott az arcán.

– Velem sem volt még és valószínűleg a többi skandinávval sem, bár Christensent ismerve erre nem mernék megesküdni…

_Dánia._ _Témánál vagyunk,_ gondolta Finnország, miközben valami erősebb után kutatott a bárszekrényben. Jelenleg romokban érezte magát lelkileg, és fél órával azelőtt, hogy Norvégia látogatóba jött volna, magához vette az első alkoholt, amit talált.

– Min vesztetek össze már megint? – kérdezte végül. Norvégia kibontotta a cigis dobozát, és az ajkai közé vette a karcsú cigarettát, míg intett Finnországnak, hogy üljön le mellé. Tino engedelmeskedett, és átnyújtott Lukasnak egy üveget színültig átlátszó folyadékkal. Poharat nem hozott, elvégre most lerészegedni ültek össze.

– Mesélek, ha te is mesélsz. Van tüzed?

Finnország bólintott. Előkerített valahonnan egy öngyújtót, közben arra gondolt, hogy talán mégis nyitva kellett volna hagyni azt az ablakot, mert a füst mindenbe beveszi magát.

* * *

– Ne harapj! – nyöszörögte Finnország, és minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy ellökje magától Norvégiát, minimum az intimszféráján kívülre. Az kiesett neki, hogy mikor mászott az ölébe. Egy kicsit-nagyon részegek voltak.

A legjobb barátoknak határozottan nem kellene csókolózniuk, és ehhez hasonlóan összegabalyodniuk egy kanapén.

– Lukas, ezt nem kellene… – dadogta, és a vállánál fogva újra megpróbálta eltolni Lukast. A norvég bal keze végigsiklott a finn oldalán, megállapodott a derekán, utána lecsúszott a csípőjére, a jobbjával a szőke tincsek közé túrt, míg ő maga Tino nyakába fúrta az arcát. Érezte, ahogy Finnország összerezzen, és erőtlenül próbálkozik szabadulni.

– Nem akarom megcsalni Svédországot…

– Úgy sem fogsz rá emlékezni – motyogta Norvégia. Az egyik keze eközben már Finnország övénél matatott.

– Honnan veszed? Attól ez még megcsalás…

Lukas újra megcsókolta; kapkodva, kicsit talán durván, mire Tino felnyögött, de képtelen volt tovább ellenkezni. Ahhoz túl sokat ivott, és Norvégia túl meggyőző volt…

* * *

A kis kaland mi sem lett volna természetesebb, minthogy az ágyban végződik, ahogy az lenni szokott az ilyen alkalmakkor. Norvégiának eredetileg nem állt szándékában rámászni Finnországra, de hát az alkohol az alkohol, Tino pedig túl aranyos.

A szeme sarkából figyelte a mellette fekvő Finnországot. Még mindig kapkodva vették mindketten a levegőt, és Tino a plafont fixírozta, mintha valami nagyon érdekes dolog lenne ott. Amikor együtt voltak egy kicsit megértette, hogy miért is szerelmes belé Svédország.

Finnország gyönyörű volt, kedves és előzékeny, és éppen ezért a legkönnyebben kihasználható. _És én szépen ki is használtam,_ gondolta Lukas, míg Tino felé fordult. Nem volt különösebben bűntudata. Kicsit szédült és kóválygott a feje, amiért azt a nyamvadt vodkát hibáztatta. Tulajdonképpen nem is értette, hogy eddig még hogy a fenében nem lett rosszul. _Végül is ehhez két ember kell_, folytatta a gondolatmenetet Norvégia, _és Tino nem különösen ellenkezett, csak egy kicsit az elején. _

Finnország mocorogni kezdett; úgy tűnt, mégsem aludt el, mint ahogy azt Norvégia remélte.

– Jaj, mi lesz, ha ezt Svédország megtudja… – szipogta. – Olyan rosszul érzem magam…

– Tartsam a hajad, ha hánynod kell? – kérdezte Norvégia együtt érzőnek szánt hangon, ami inkább szarkasztikusnak hatott.

– Nem fizikailag érzem magam szarul, hanem a bűntudattól… Hogy voltam képes megcsalni Berwaldot? – A kezébe temette az arcát.

– A legjobbakkal is megesik – vont vállat Lukas, és felkönyökölt a párnára. – Legalább már _méltóak_ vagyunk hozzájuk.

– Ne mondj ilyet!

Lukas fintorgott, Tino pedig tovább sírdogált. _Pedig már azt hittem, hogy ő is kezd kijózanodni, de valószínűleg csak most jön a neheze. _Felült, kihúzta az éjjeli szekrény fiókjait és zsebkendő után kutatott.

– Ha ezt megtudja Berwald, akkor téged minimum kifiléz, velem nem tudom, mit csinál, de biztosan kidob… – motyogta és készségesen kifújta az orrát a Lukastól kapott zsebkendőbe, és a könnyeit nyelte. Hagyta, hogy a norvég betakargassa.

– Minek akarod egyáltalán elmondani neki?

– Mert az őszinteség egy kapcsolat alapfeltétele – mondta a finn egyszerűen és Norvégiához bújt. Lukas mélyet sóhajtott. Valószínűleg pont ez az, ami hiányzik a Christensennel folytatott viszonyából: az őszinteség. Megígérte Tinónak, hogy egyikőjük sem fog semmire sem emlékezni, majd álomba ringatta, amit Izlandon kívül még senkivel sem tett. Dániának sosem volt szüksége ilyesmire, de úgy tűnt, hogy Tinónak csak így lehet megnyugvása.

* * *

Hajnaltájban cigaretta füstjére ébredt. A hasára fordult és a párnába fúrta a fejét, hátha úgy nem fogja érezni. Nem volt tőle rosszul, de nem szerette ezt a szagot, mert kellemetlen emlékeket kötött a füstös reggelekhez.

Egyébként fogalma sem volt róla, pontosan hogyan jutottak el az ágyig.

Amikor rájött, hogy nem fog tudni visszaaludni, felemelte a fejét. Kicsit megszédült, végül félig az oldalára fordulva rá tudott fókuszálni az ablakban ücsörgő Norvégiára. Visszaejtette a fejét a párnára. Ha legalább már elment volna… akkor talán nem lenne ilyen kínos.

Norvégia elszívta azt, ami a cigarettájából megmaradt, és a parázsló csikket elnyomta az ablakpárkányon, majd egy zsebkendőbe csavarta és eltette. Tino tudta, hogy Lukas már észrevette, hogy ébren van, talán előbb is, mint ő maga.

A norvég lassan lemászott az ablakból, az ágyhoz sétált és leült. Tino szorosabbra vonta magán a takarót. Farkasszemet néztek egymással.

– Mindenre emlékszem, pedig azt mondtad, hogy nem fogok – suttogta Tino. Lukas szemei furcsán felfénylettek, mintha hipnotizálni akarná.

– Nem is fogsz.

Finnország zavarba jött Norvégia különös pillantásától; megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét, de Lukas addigra már az állánál fogva tartotta őt és fölé mászott, kényszerítve ezzel rá, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Úgy érezte, mintha megnyílna az elméje előtte, és Lukas kedvére turkálna benne; belenézett, belepörgetett az emlékeibe, ezzel totális zűrzavart okozva Finnország agyában. A tegnap éjszaka történéseinél megállt, majd végigpörgette őket, majd _visszatekert_, ezzel kiszippantva az egészet Tino fejéből. Amint vége volt, rögtön lecsukódott a szeme és elaludt. Norvégia óvatosan visszaeresztette a finn elernyedt testét az ágyba. Egy ideig még halvány, lilás fény játszott körülöttük. Finnországnak legfeljebb enyhe fejfájása lesz, ha felébred.

Norvégia megvárta, amíg lecsitul a szívverése; valaki emlékeinek az elvétele nem volt kis feladat, és megfelelő előkészület nélkül általában magát a mágust is megviselte. Sietősen felállt, kölcsönvett egy tiszta alsónadrágot az alvó Tinótól, szellőztetett, majd összeszedte a cuccait és elment.

* * *

Tino elgondolkozva bámulta a tükörképét; a kialvatlan arcát, a karikás szemeit, majd hitetlenkedve újra lehúzta a pulóvere nyakát, hátha az árulkodó jelek eltűntek a nyakáról csak azzal, hogy felvette a ruhadarabot. Vöröslő csókfoltok és harapások nyomai. Nem tudta visszaidézni az utolsó alkalmat, amikor Svédország kiszívta a nyakát. Különben sem ennyire szokta, a harapást meg végképp mellőzte, mert mindig nagyon vigyázott, nehogy fájdalmat okozzon Finnországnak.

Tegnapelőtt egy kicsit összekaptak Berwalddal. Nem közvetlenül ugyan, de köze volt hozzá Ivannak is, illetve a nála eltöltött időnek. Tino tulajdonképpen nem értette magát, hogy miért is hozza fel újra és újra a témát, amikor tudja, hogy mennyire kellemetlen azt hallgatnia Svédországnak, hogy egyes vélemények szerint a finnek _sokkal_ jobban jártak az orosz uralommal.

Vajon most is rámászott valakire részegen? Jobb ötlete nem lévén inkább visszaeresztette a pulóvere nyakát és keresett egy sálat. Talán Berwald majd nem fogja észrevenni.

Ma felhívja őt és kibékül vele.

Csak ne fájna ennyire a feje…

* * *

_(Nem, nem akarok még egy NorFint írni, mázlitok van~ Ha van valami hozzáfűzni valótok, vagy esetleg szívesen megetetnétek ezért velem Tino főztjét, nyugodtan írjátok meg. :D)_


End file.
